Love Lift Me
by Miss Raine Sage
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Trying to make the one you love forget about his own past love can be a difficult thing to do and keep a strong face... Kraine.
1. Why Don't You Love Me?

**Miss:** Alrighty. A new story! W00T!

**Raine:** What am I doing here?

**Miss:** I brought you here!

**Raine:** Oh! Am I in the story?

**Miss: **Of course you are.

**Raine:** Yay!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own ToS or any of the characters, or anything else. I don't own the song Why Don't You Love Me? by Amanda Marshall.

I just want to say that some characters might get OoC. I hate flames about that, so I'm telling you know that it's not for certain that they will stay IC. And depending on how you look at it there may even be some spoilers! -gasp- And now that I'm done my not funny, rather boring intro…

_**Love Lift Me**_

_Chapter 1_

The sun was shinning brightly, shimmers of light dancing across the calm waters. A gentle breeze blew, rustling the vivid green leaves dangling on the trees. Songbirds could be heard, singing from there perches among the branches. The first spring flowers rising from the lush ground in bright pinks, purples and blues. And among all the calm was a group of friends, laughing, talking and enjoying themselves in the beauty of the rejoined worlds.

The younger heroes were all enjoying the warm water of Lake Umacy. Diving, splashing, swimming and laughing. Even the ex-chosen of Tethe'Alla and the chief of Mizuho joined them. Regal, being the president of the new world's most famous company could not find time to join his companions in this day of relaxation.

And of course, sitting on a fallen log, was the professor. She still did not enjoy the water, but that wasn't why she wasn't with the others. No… She was thinking, allowing the sun's warm rays to soak into her pale skin. Beside the silver haired maiden was an angel.

To most of the group's surprise, Kratos has left behind his Cruxis outfits, and was wearing more normal clothing. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of blue swimming shorts. And even more amazingly, he seemed as if he were more comfortable in these clothes then anything else.

_Why am I lonely  
You're sitting right here  
Why am I talking  
It's like I'm talking to the air  
What am I looking for  
That just isn't there  
Why am I angry  
How'd it get so bad  
And why am I missing  
What we never really had_

Raine sighed; her thoughts were not those she wanted. Her mind was lost and confused in a tangle of emotion, love. Or was it really love? She shook her head, _Whether it's love or not… It shouldn't be there._

"Raine? Is something bothering you?" Her head turned quickly to the side, her eyes meeting dark chocolate ones for a moment. His voice was strong, but still as unemotional as ever.

"No, I was just thinking." She answered, allowing her eyes to fall and rest on the green grass beneath them.

"Perhaps you wish to speak your thoughts?" He suggested, shrugging. _I wish I could… but I'd only make a fool of myself, _she thought, frowning for only a second. She smile and looked back up at the seraphim.

"No, it's alright. It's not that important." She offered a smile to show she was fine.

_Why don't you love me  
The way I love you  
Why don't you feel things  
As deep as I do  
We've got a fundamental difference  
In matters of emotion  
But I need to feel you need me  
Like a river needs an ocean  
Baby why don't you love me_

On the journey of regeneration the pair would stay up at night, talking while on watch duty for monsters. Back then all those night time conversation seemed so real and genuine. But now when she would speak with the seraphim, after realizing his past, it seemed so empty and fake as if it weren't real. Even as she looked back at some of their forgotten talks, they too felt different.

Exhaling, she rolled her shoulders, stretching her back slightly. Hoping for a conversation to pass the time she turned back towards the seraphim. She nearly jerked seeing the look in his eyes.

"Are you alright Kratos?" She asked kindly, seeing a look she had never seen in his eyes before… Was it sorrow?

"Yes, I am. I was just thinking, much like you were." He sighed, shaking his head and turning his gaze from Raine and to the blue sky above them. The half elf gazed at him, waiting for him to continue… even though she knew she did not want to hear what was coming next…

"I was thinking about Anna." He began quietly, wondering how much of his thoughts he would reveal to this woman beside him. "And how everything could have ended differently, how… if only she hadn't met me… if I hadn't fallen in love…" He sighed once again, and turned his eyes back to Raine. "But what is done, is done. I cannot return to the past, no matter how much I try and wish."

Raine smiled softly to the angel, even though her heart ached from hearing how he loved Anna so… "Everything happens for a reason Kratos, and I'm sure falling in love with Anna was no exception." _She was there to keep you from me… because we shouldn't be together…_ She thought for a moment before continuing.

_Who am I kidding  
It wasn't meant to be  
But you wanted a believer  
And I needed to believe  
For every wall you built around you  
I learned a brand new way to climb  
And if I could've been your angel  
I would've found a way to fly_

"If you hadn't been in love, then there would be no Lloyd," she motioned towards the water where the angel's son was splashing around with his friends. "And-"

"Without Lloyd I would not have met many of you and have gotten to know all of you as well as I do." Raine nodded, although she did not like to be interrupted she knew that he was realizing the reasoning behind his love for Anna.

"Precisely. And more so, if not for Lloyd's determination to save Colette, the worlds would still be split, slowly killing each other until in the end they both died." She added. She kept her usual composure as she spoke to Kratos, hiding her own feelings the same way that he did.

_Why don't you love me  
The way I love you  
Why don't you feel things  
As deep as I do  
We've got a fundamental difference  
In matters of emotion  
But I need to feel you need me  
Like a river needs an ocean  
Baby why don't you love me_

With a nod, Kratos stood. He turned to the maiden, and held out his hand to help her up. "Thank you, Raine." She took his hand, blushing slightly as his strong hand gripped her own smaller one and pulled her to her feet.

Reluctantly, she let go of his hand and brushed her black wrap skirt off. "You're very welcome Kratos." _It's just no meant to be…_ Her smiling outer appearance was cracking, and she wanted so much to tell him how she felt, but her heart feared rejection. It was tearing her apart; she didn't know what to do anymore.

Seeing a sliver of a smile on his lips she decided. She wouldn't tell him, never. She'd hide her emotions, only to keep what she did have of him.

_I don't understand you  
What's it take to make you cry  
And if leaving you don't break you  
Then baby what's it matter why_

0o0o0o0o0

**Miss:** It's done….

**Raine:** Why do you always make me so… love sick after that guy?

--Kratos comes into the room—

**Kratos:** Hmph.

**Raine:** That's why… -hearts in eyes-

**Miss:** Yup… that's why… : D

**Kratos:** -smiles- Mwhahahaha!

**Miss: **Uh… anyways…

**Raine: **-clinging onto Kratos-

**Kratos: **-BIG smile- Hahahahaha!

**Miss:** This is getting me nowhere. Review! And chapter 2 is coming! Yay!

--cricket chirps—

**Miss:** Where'd they go? O.o


	2. So Far Away

**Miss:** I have returned!

**Kratos:** As have we!

**Raine:** Yeah!

**Miss:** Uh…

**Kratos:** Come on Miss, get on with it!

**Miss:** Where'd you two go last time! I don't want to be left alone again…

**Raine:** -nervous laugh-

**Kratos:** It does not matter where we went, nor what we did.

**Miss:** ACK! Bad images… -twitches-

**Kratos:** Hahaha…

**Raine:** I don't think she's okay…

**Kratos:** Hm…

**Miss:** -twitches more violently-

**Raine:** -sigh- Fine. Miss doesn't own ToS or the song So Far Away by Staind.

_**Love Lift Me**_

_Chapter 2_

After spending the sunny day at the lake, the group decided they'd camp out tonight under the stars, for old times sake. Besides, it wasn't cold out, and there were no clouds in site. A playful fire danced in the darkness, crackling cheerfully as it illuminated the figures sitting around it.

Sitting on one log was Colette and Lloyd. The swordsman had his arm over her shoulder, and the pair was laughing quietly at a joke he had told. On another log were Zelos and Sheena. Quietly Zelos was trying to inch his way closer to the summoner, only to be met by a fist and a few angry words. And sitting on the ground, closer to the fire was Genis and Presea. They sat quietly, playing a game of cards, using the fire for light. Kratos stood silently, leaning against a nearby tree. He watched over them quietly, lost in his own thoughts. Raine sat quietly on the opposite side of the fire from her brother, allowing the warmth to engulf her.

Quietly she got to her feet, and turned away from the fire. "I'll be back shortly. I'm going for a walk." She explained before anyone had a chance to ask. Her throat felt choked as she spoke, but she managed to get the words out. She walked away from the dancing fire, and began towards the lake, the moon lighting her way.

Watching Raine leave, Kratos made his way around the fire and followed her through the trees. He kept quiet, staying quite a bit behind her as the cool night air blew through his hair. His dark eyes watched as her silver hair swayed, shimmering in the moonlight. She was wearing a pair of loose black pants and a black t-shirt, making her pale skin seem to glow in the darkness.

_This is my life  
Its not what it was before  
All these feelings I've shared  
And these are my dreams  
That I'd never lived before  
Somebody shake me  
Cause I, I must be sleeping_

Raine stopped walking, just inches from the water's edge. She looked down into the shining darkness, feeling her emotions being tied in her chest. Her eyes met with those of her reflections, and she saw the tears running down her cheeks.

Slowly the angel made his way towards the maiden. He watched silently as she lifted her hand and wiped away tears he could not see. He had a feeling, deep in his chest, that something wasn't right… That the thoughts he had questioned her about earlier were in fact not unimportant, but very important to her… but there was no way that he could be sure of this.

_Now that we're here,   
It's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
All the mistakes,  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
Now that we're here its so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day  
I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today_

"Raine…" He called out quietly, only feet from her now.

With a silent yelp, the healer spun around, loosing her balance in the process. "Raine!" Without a second thought the angel reached out for her, and…

With a splash they both fell deep into the cold, dark water. First Kratos broke the surface, gasping for air. His wet hair matted onto his forehead, and was getting into his eyes.

A few seconds later the half-elf came up, breathing in a large amount of air as she reached around for something solid to grab onto. Finally she felt her hand on something… _Huh? This isn't grass… it's…_ She opened her eyes to see what it was that she was using for support.

"Kratos?" Immediately she pulled back her hand, feeling the heat rise through her cold, wet body as her cheeks turned a bright red.

_These are my words   
That I've never said before  
I think I'm doing ok  
And this is the smile  
That I've never shown before  
Somebody shake me  
Cause I, I must be sleeping _

A playful smile danced on the seraphim's face as Raine realized that she had been using his shoulder as a support. "Heh… Here." He grabbed her hand carefully, and pulled slightly to get her to come towards him. Within a few moments, he had brought them to the shore. After being sure that Raine was holding onto the ground, he hoisted himself onto the grass.

"Kratos! Why… Why did you follow me?" Raine asked, completely forgetting about the tears she had been crying. She reached out her arms to grab his outstretched hands and felt herself being lifted out of the water and back onto solid ground. At first when she felt the water rush by her as she fell in her mind was frantic and fear was rushing into her veins like poison, but the second she realized that Kratos was also there the fear seemed to vanish.

"I was making sure you were safe." He shrugged, pulling his wet bangs back out of his eyes. "I'm sorry for frightening you." He offered, feeling sincerely sorry for making her fall into the water, her greatest fear. He watched her intently as she combed through her hair with her fingers to straighten it out.

She gave up with her hair, and looked at the man before her. His features where lit up by the moon, his eyes shining. _Wonderful…_ She thought sarcastically. "It's… fine." A hint of color tinted her cheeks as her gaze met with his.

A soft smile sat upon his lips as he gazed into the half-elf's glimmering aqua eyes, feeling himself being pulled into them. _What do I do…? I still love Anna… But somehow…_ His eyes grew soft, and he turned back towards the camp. "We should head back and perhaps get into some dry clothing."

Nodding, Raine followed Kratos' lead, quickly catching up and matching her stride to his. The cold air hitting her wet clothing and body sent shivers up her spine as they walked towards the small flickering light in the distance.

She wondered how long they had been gone, and if the others were alright. You could never be too careful when Lloyd and Colette were near a fire… And then adding Zelos into that group couldn't be helpful.

Finally they made it back near the fire, immediately feeling the warmth of the flames as they entered its light. They were met with odd looks, the group wondering why in the world they were wet and Zelos wondering what they must have done to have those smiles on their faces…

_I'm so afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me  
Afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me_

0o0o0o0o0

**Miss:** Yes! 2 Chapters in 1 day!

**Zelos:** What _did_ they do? I wanna know!

**Miss: **Read if you want to know so badly.

**Zelos:** I'm not reading anything that has nothing to do with me.

**Miss:** -rolls eyes- Your loss. Guess you'll just never know what happened between them.

**Zelos:** -pouts- Aw…

**Miss:** Anyways, review please! Chapter 3 is coming soon hopefully! _  
_


	3. Count On Me

**Miss:** Well… I have returned…

--gasp—

**Miss:** Hmmm… An odd gasping noise…

**Zelos:** Do I really have to read it to find out?

**Miss:** -nods- Yes, you do.

**Zelos:** Kratos! Can you tell me?

**Kratos:** It's none of your business.

**Miss:** Give up Zelos! And do the disclaimer.

**Zelos: ** -grumbles- Fine… Miss doesn't own ToS or the song Count on Me by Default.

_**Love Lift Me**_

_Chapter 3_

Once white embers now glowed in the quiet fire pit, the bright orange sun rising over the beautiful Lake Umacy. Vibrant colors danced calmly over the rippling surface of the small bay as morning light began to pour across the land.

Birds chattered merrily in the green trees, welcoming a new day. Accompanying the pleasant singing was the rustling of clothing, and the sounds of people rising with the sun. A peaceful look was over the young swordsman's face as he gazed around at the beautiful surroundings. This was the best sleep any of them had had since the last time they had slept out under the stars during their journey.

"Fire ball." The soft voice carried gently, setting the glowing embers aflame. With the first words being spoken, a small chatter arose within the group. But a distance away from the group, discussing breakfast, were two people, sitting quietly on a fallen log.

_I know that life ain't always good to you.  
I've seen exactly what it's put you through  
Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you  
You got to thinking there was no way out  
You started sinking and it pulled you down  
It may be tough you've to get back up  
Because you know that life ain't over yet_

A soft smile was placed upon the young maiden's lips. Her bright eyes unconsciously drifting deeply into the dark chocolate eyes of her companion. Her thoughts racing, she wondered, 'Would he ever be able to love me?'

Raine shifted her feet slightly, an uneasy feeling jumping in her gut. She loved him, but he still had feelings for his late wife. He had told her himself, and she had comforted him. But, it was the right thing to do wasn't it?

Lately though, the professor had noticed that this angel was beginning to cheer up a bit. She liked to believe it was because of her, but she knew that it was probably just a fantasy… still…

_I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you  
Carry on_

"Kratos," Raine began, her own mind racing at what she would say. Why had she said his name? She didn't know what to say to him.

"Yes Raine?" His voice was soft and carried magically on the breeze towards her. The sound seemed to calm her frantic mind.

'_Well, I either say something now… and risk everything. Or I just, stay quiet… keep what I have.'_ She pondered with herself, her eyes falling to the ground.

She perked back up, hearing the seraphim shift slightly. Her eyes caught his, and she could see a look in his eyes. The same look she had seen that day he spoke about Anna. "Is something wrong?"

Mentally Raine was smacking herself for asking such a stupid question once again.

_Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me  
To hold you till the healing is done_

"No, not really." He looked towards her, and down into her eyes. Slowly Kratos shifted his body, turning it slightly towards the maiden. He continued to look deep into her shinning aqua eyes.

He could always read people, just by staring into their eyes. And he could see, that something was really bothering her. Last night, why had she gone for that walk? He was worried, but the feeling was overwhelming. He had never felt so worried about anyone for a long time, ever since Anna was still alive. He pondered for a moment, before speaking.

"Raine, it seems as if something has been bothering you lately. Perhaps you would like to talk about it? Maybe you would feel better?"

_And every time you fall apart  
Well you can hide here in my arms  
And you can count on me  
To hold you till that feeling is gone_

A twitching feeling came to the healer's mouth, and a stinging feeling to the back of her eyes as she fought back the tears, fought back the sadness. But it was a battle she was losing, and she knew he was watching her closely.

"Raine…?" Aqua eyes shut, holding back the tears threatening, tearing at her. Her brows creased and a single tear fell, running down her cheek. Heart racing, beating loudly. She could swear he could hear it. Thump, thump, thump.

The seraphim watched quietly, the pain of watching her trying to be so tough, trying to hide it, to hold it in. He frowned slightly, before wrapping his strong arms around the maiden and pulling her close.

Immediately her tears began to flow freely, the warm water soaking into the seraphim's shirt. Her small arms wrapped around him slightly as she buried her silver head into his chest.

"Kratos… it's just so hard, and I don't know what to do anymore…"

_I wonder why nobody's waiting on you  
I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times  
I'd love to be the light that finds you_

The seraphim closed his eyes, holding tightly onto the small, fragile thing in his arms. His heart pounded strongly, and he opened his eyes slowly once again.

For a moment he did not believe what he was seeing. He looked over the beautiful water of the lake, shinning in the sunlight. And on the waters surface, was Anna. Her stunning brown hair, flowing magically in the gently breeze. Her sparkling blue eyes, as vibrant and big as he remembered, looking towards him. Her body seemed to glow, sparkling feathers falling from the giant, beautiful, white wings on her back.

His eyes rested upon her figure, his heart racing as a feeling of guilt rushed into him. There was his wife, and there he was, holding another woman in his arms. But… Anna… She seemed to be smiling. His heart felt as if it would explode from his chest as his angelic wife began to walk towards him.

_I see a silver lining on your cloud  
I'll pick you up whenever you fall down  
Just take my hand and I will help you stand_

He wanted to let go of Raine, but he didn't. He didn't know what to do, but he remained calm, not wanting to frighten the healer in any way. He looked down towards the ground, as the angel stopped just before him, looking down at the couple sitting. A smile was spread upon her face, and her eyes were gentle.

She bent down, and whispered gently into his ear. "She's beautiful Kratos." Her voice was beautiful, crisp and clean, just as he remembered. The ghost of Anna stood back up straight, looking deep into Kratos' eyes. "I just want you to be happy Kratos," she gently placed her hand on his cheek.

A small smile tugged at the seraphim, and tears fogged his vision slightly as he felt the soft hand disappear. He lowered her head slightly, resting it in Raine's silver hair.

"Raine, I've been thinking," he whispered softly, the young woman in his arms still trembling slightly with tears.

_Because you know that life ain't over yet  
I'm here for you so don't forget  
You can count on me  
Cause' I will carry you till you carry on_

Raine could feel his warm, strong arms tighten slightly around her, her heart still pounding steadily. Her ears were listening intently to his words.

"Anna, she would have wanted me to be happy again… And…" A pause filled the air, the happy birds still chirping in the morning sky, and the sound of laughter in the distance. "I'm happiest when I'm with you."

_Anytime you need someone  
Somebody strong to lean on  
Well you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done  
And every time you fall apart you can hide here in my arms_

Raine pulled back slightly, to look the seraphim in the face. Her eyes were tear filled, her cheeks streaked red. His eyes were gazing straight back into her own.

"Kratos, I-" The professor began, but was cut off by the soft feeling of his lips pressed against hers. Lost in the moment, the world around was forgotten. Happiness was building up inside the half-elf, he did love her…

_And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is  
Gone so you can live today  
Seems so long to yesterday  
Keep on counting on me to carry you till you carry on  
Carry on_

The kiss broke, and they sat there. Kratos held Raine dear in his arms, never wanting to let go, never wanting to lose her.

0o0o0o0o0o

**Miss:** I did it :D, I really did it!

**Raine:** …Anna… thinks I'm beautiful? –blush-

**Kratos:** :)

**Zelos:** Well duh, my Ultra Gorgeous Cool, OW!

**Kratos: **-glare-

**Zelos:** that wasn't very nice :(

**Miss:** Anyways… Hah… Review?


End file.
